How I felt
by Betol
Summary: Boss and Harmony fic. PG13 for some romance in the story. One Shot.


How I felt

Disclaimer: Never owned Hamtaro and never will.

This is my first story so if anybody is ready to review, please tell me if you like it or not. Okay here it goes. A one shot story.

Boss's Part.

The first time I thought I was in love, was when I saw Bijou. I'd be jealous if somebody else loved her. I was so bent on impressing her, that I forgot why I was just a friend and nothing more. Hate to admit it, but back then I didn't know what love was. Maybe it was a silly crush on Bijou; I mean her heart is already dedicated to Hamtaro.

Sure I thought I was a cool ham, but there were times I tried to impress Bijou and got caught in lots of lies by doing that. I accepted the fact that Bijou would never be mine. I mean there are so many other guys who are crushing on her, but will never get her, only Hamtaro will.

Now I'm sure what love is when I met Harmony. She had white fur and a bluish kind of brown eyes. She was wearing a cute angel costume. Sure, when I first met her, I thought she was weird. But I was no prize myself, at first, of course. Slowly during the quest Hamtaro and Bijou were on, known as the Heartbreak Saga, I got to learn about Harmony. Every time I was with her, I felt nervous.

Soon I was out of control. My heart raced when I saw her. I dreamt about her all of the time. I moved closer to her whenever I helped her with the ham chat. Slowly, I realized that my crush for Bijou was slipping away, because I was falling in love with Harmony. I let Harmony know how I felt about her one day, it was a memorable day of feelings I'll never forget. And here is what I felt that day.

:Flashback:

Harmony was reading the notes on ham chat Boss had given her. While she was reading, Boss was watching her. Only a few days ago, he had taken her to Fun land. She was so happy that day, her laughter ringed in with the music.

"Hey, Harmony…. Ummm…. wanna play," asked Boss nervously.

Harmony didn't respond. Boss looked worried. He touched her, but when he did he was aiming for the shoulder, but ended up somewhere else by mistake…… somewhere on the chest… That was when Harmony made her move.

She clutched Boss closer to her as she started to French kiss him passionately. Nothing was in vain for her, for soon Boss moved his paw across her body and than they were out of control. They knew they had made love with each other.

:End Flashback:

That's pretty much of what I will explain. I don't want to go through advanced explaining.

Now we have a beautiful girl. Who is now two years old and is quite a handful.

Harmony's Part

I'm the one and only, Harmony! I had thought I was in advance when it came to love, but I was wrong, when I met him. His name was Boss. When I first saw him, I thought of him as a cute guy. But soon my obsession of love got out of hand. Each day I was close by or near him, he turned even cuter.

I talked to Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Pepper about this. Bijou told me to just be myself and let out an occasional love hint. Pashmina told me to keep him guessing. Sandy replied by saying to just have somebody ask him if he likes me. Pepper helped with telling me that he'll come and confess his feelings for me than I could do the same. They all gave me great advice and it worked.

I pretended I forgot what a ham chat word smoochie (love) meant once. I told Boss maybe if I had a cherished one. I asked Penelope to ask Boss if he likes me. Finally he came to me and told me that he was in love, with me, of course I told him the same thing. That day lets just say we had some fun. Six months after the Heartbreak Saga, Boss proposed to me and was delighted to hear me say yes.

The girls chose a beautiful blue dress for the wedding. The wedding was the best. Soon we had a beautiful daughter.

Regular Part

A small golden brown and white hamster with purple eyes sat down as she looked through her parents old diaries.

"So, mom was right. Humph! And dad said the fell in love at a cow farm and was married on an airplane, what a liar he is!"

And with that the young girl closed her parents old diaries, and wrote in her first diary that she had just received today for her seventh birthday. On the cover she wrote her name in purple with gold star stickers around her name, to decorate the cover.

Her name.

Umeko.


End file.
